La Canzone della Famiglia Apple
La Canzone della Famiglia Apple 'è cantata da Applejack e dalla famiglia Apple in Apple Family Reunion. Le azioni descritte dalla canzone si rispecchiano in quelle eseguite sul momento dai pony. La musica è stata composta da Daniel Ingram e il testo è stato scritto da Cindy Morrow. Testo 'Applejack Yee-hoo! Forza gente tocca a noi Un, due, tre, quattro Tutti insieme si farà Uno due, tre, via. Su, su, su inchioda lì Siamo tutti un grande team Gira più a destra, salta più in là Prendi un compagno e si va! Famiglia Apple: '''Yeah! '''Applejack: Diamoci dentro famiglia Apple, costruiamolo! Yee-hoo! Applejack Forza gente tocca a noi Un, due, tre, quattro Tutti insieme si farà Uno, due, tre, via! Ecco è montato, ora però Servirà legno, lo taglierò Gira più a destra, salta più in là Prendi un compagno e si va! Famiglia Apple: 'Yeah! '''Applejack: '''Whoo-whee! 'Applejack Forza gente tocca a noi! Un, due, tre, quattro Tutti insieme si farà Un, due, tre, via! Tu raccogli e tira sù Fissalo bene, fallo tu Gira più a destra, salta più in là Prendi un compagno e si va! Famiglia Apple: 'Yeah! '''Applejack: '''Forza cugini Apple, finiamolo! 'Bloom Guarda che squadra, che magia! Applejack Una famiglia in armonia! Bloom Ma che bello è stare qui e Apple Bloom Se tutti i pony fan così! Applejack Con un inchino girerai Scendi di lì se no cadrai Su e giù girare puoi Forza danzate insieme a noi! Applejack: 'Yee-haw, evvai così! '''Apple Bloom: '''Forza, costruiamolo! 'Apple Forza gente insieme a noi Un, due, tre, quattro Tutti insieme si farà Un, due, tre, via! Applejack Su i pennelli ed ogni età Un colore prenderà Gira più a destra, salta più in là Prendi un compagno e si va! Apple Ecco gente è pronto ormai, ecco qui Ed è il più bello che ci sia, sì è così Se c'è grande sintonia Forza c'è ed armonia Ci ha riuniti tutti qui La nostra famiglia è così! Apple Bloom: ' Yeah! Testo originale 'Applejack Yee-hoo! Raise this barn, raise this barn One, two, three, four Together, we can raise this barn One, two, three, four Up, up, up, go the beams Hammer those joints, work in teams Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow Grab a new partner, here we go Apple family: Yeah! Applejack: Come on, Apple family! Let's get to it! Wee-hoo! Applejack Raise this barn, raise this barn One, two, three, four Together, we can raise this barn One, two, three, four Finish the frame, recycling wood Workin' hard, you're doin' good Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow Grab your partner, here we go Apple family: Yeah! Applejack: Whoo-whee! Applejack Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn One, two, three, four Together, we can raise this barn One, two, three, four Slats of wood come off the ground Hold 'em up and nail 'em down Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow Grab a new partner, here we go Apple family: Yeah! Applejack: Come on, Apples! Get 'er done! Bloom Look at us, we're family Applejack Workin' together thankfully Bloom We Apples, we are proud to say and Apple Bloom Stick together the pony way Applejack Bow to your partner, circle right Get down if you're scared of heights Forward back and twirl around The barn's gonna be the best in town Apple family: Yeah! Applejack: Yee-haw! Attagirl! Apple Bloom: Alright, let's get to it! family Raise this barn, raise this barn One, two, three, four Together, we can raise this barn One, two, three, four Applejack Take your brushes, young and old Together, paint it, bright and bold Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow Grab a new partner, here we go family We raised this barn, we raised this barn Yes, we did Together we sure raised this barn Yes, we did Being together counts the most We all came here from coast to coast All we need to strive to be Is part of the Apple family Apple Bloom: Yeah!